Turnabout Promise
by Saiban
Summary: A certain card becomes the memory of a trial centering around promises, all of 'em to be fulfilled, even if it leads to murder. Spoiler from all games. NOT meant to be AJ timeline, there won't be more AJ chars, not even Apollo. It is a trial of the PAST.


Before anything, thank you for starting to see my first Fic ever, I think. So this one is bit a short and maybe the idea has been taken, if any of that happens (or both) my apologies. I hope you enjoy, there are spoiler from all games.

_**It's true... I promised you something. You may well not know, only I know about this, until now. While this is not the only reason I'm here today, I want to settle things once and for all.**_

_**The time has come for our own battle, are you ready...**_

_**...**_

_**Phoenix Wright!?**_

-- -- --

_**TURNABOUT PROMISE**_

Episode 1: Start the trial, memories from the past.

* * *

January 10th, 10:35 AM

Wright Anything Agency

* * *

**Trucy**: Daddy! It's always such a mess to clean the Agency!

**Phoenix**: Ha ha ha.

Sorry Trucy, you know I am not the best when it comes with cleanup…

_"**I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Piano Player… maybe not that Ace, and maybe not that Piano Player either. Anyway, I used to be a Defense Attorney, and I had a bit of fame around 7 years ago, when I lost by Attorney's Badge… But today is not the day to tell that story, today is a different one, but still it is about me being a lawyer, I'll have you know."**_

**Trucy**: Hm… … …!

What is this…? It looks like a card, and this is... a shell? Wait a minute.

**Phoenix**: Hm? Found something interesting Trucy?

**Trucy**: Something like that, it's a weird card I haven't seen before.  
It's got a shell picture on it, and also a drawing of someone; and it looks like you,  
Daddy!

**Phoenix**: Like me…?  
Oh! I know that card; it's from my lawyer days!

**Trucy**: Really!? Are you going to tell me about it?

**Phoenix**: What? No…

**Trucy**: But… that's no fair!

**Phoenix**: Just teasing you.

**Trucy**: he he! I see!

**Phoenix**: Remember when I told you about Maya Fey?

**Trucy**: She was Daddy's assistant! Right, Daddy?

**Phoenix**: Exactly, she is very connected to this case… but not directly.  
It also involucrates another good friend of mine.

**Trucy**: What do you--?

**Phoenix**: Hear to my story, and you'll figure it out yourself.

* * *

**Return to the Past… Around 7 years ago...  
**

* * *

December 2nd, 9:43 AM

District Court

Defendant Lobby Nº 2

* * *

"_Phoenix Wright, your defense skills have been requested in trial tomorrow at _

_10:00 AM."_

"_Wh-what!? Who asked for it?"_

"_The defendant was pretty eager to request your service, and I am calling you to see if you accept it."_

"… _I'll do my best."_

"_Ok__ay, Mr. Wright. I will inform the defendant…Good Luck."_

_Click!_

**Phoenix**: (… And just like that, I am here "almost" ready to defend my client today… not that I actually know who he is, all I know is that he is from Europe and fled here after the murder took place.)

...

**Phoenix**: (That's no good, it makes him look like the killer already!)

**??**: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!

**Phoenix**: Hm? Oh...

_"**Then Maya Fey appeared, to tell you the truth, I was pretty relieved that it happened, one way or another, she is always helpful. I thought that she wouldn't make it in time, you know, I just called her to come here and all."**_

**Phoenix**: Maya! I'm glad you made it in time.

_"**Maya Fey, she is my assistant, and bit air-headed yes, a bit clumsy yes, but still, in a way, I always feel better when she is around, maybe it is because she is a ****Spirit Medium****… hm? What a spirit medium is? Investigate it yourself! … Nah, I'll tell you. It's nothing short of unbelievable, she can channel ****spirits****… I'm not lying, it's the truth! And her whole appearance changes when she does."**_

**Maya**: Hey Nick! You there, are you talking to yourself or something?

**Phoenix**: … Huh? Oh nothing, Maya. I'm just a bit nervous, you see.  
You don't get a fugitive from Europe as a client, he seems suspicious already.

**Maya**: Oh yeah, I was thinking about that too.

**Phoenix**: Any ideas of the reason…? Without including "just escaping from the crime  
scene"?

**Maya**: Maybe he wanted your defense?

**Phoenix**: Why would he?

**Maya**: … I don't know, just saying!  
Okay! You better be ready, or you will be stomped today, Nick!

**Phoenix**: The problem here is that I am not!  
I was requested yesterday night!

**Maya**: Well… … bad luck I guess.

**Phoenix**: (Geez…)

**Maya**: But there is still chance that the Prosecutor will be that… uh… Master Pain.

**Phoenix**: (Ma-master Pain!?)  
Hm… you mean Winston Payne, right?

**Maya**: Huh!? Oh… yeah, that one!

**Phoenix**: (Geez… again)  
Ok, time to go, I guess.

**Maya**: Alright, let's win this one soon, so I can see the "Steel Samurai" DVDs I bought.

**Phoenix**: Again!?

-- -- --

* * *

December 2nd, 10:03 AM

District Court

Courtroom No. 2

* * *

_"**And so the trial began, I was pretty helpless at the moment… It couldn't be any worse! I mean, lives are at a risk in the courtroom, any mistake and an unfair verdict could be rendered at any minute!**_

_**But even then, I trusted my instinct and continued to press further.**_

_**The truth shall be unfolded!"**_

_Gavel SLAM!_

**Judge**: Court is in session for the trial of Mr. Dirk Lorson.

**Payne**: The prosecution is ready, your honor.

_"**Winston Payne, the prosecutor of this case, a veteran one to say the least.**_

_**"They say that he used to be very confident, maybe a bit too much. But now he is not anymore, for some reason, he is not as brilliant as I had expected from a prosecutor that has been in the law business this long..."**_

**Phoenix**: The defense is… ready?

**Judge**: Is something the matter, Mr. Wright?

**Phoenix**: You see, your honor, there isn't anything that ISN'T the matter right now.

**Judge**: Well… … bad luck, I guess.

**Phoenix**: What!? (Where have I heard that before?)

**Judge**: I expect full knowledge of the case at hand, it is a special case because of certain turns of events, mainly being that the defendant came here even considering that the murder didn't took place here, but in Germany.

**Phoenix**: OBJECTION!  
… And if someone doesn't have full knowledge?

**Judge**: I.expect.full.knowledge.

**Phoenix**: Drift gotten… (I am SO dead right now)

**Payne**: Mr. Wright, as the defense, you should be ashamed of yourself, taking an obviously guilty client.

**Phoenix**: OBJECTION!  
This hasn't been proven yet!

**Payne**: OBJECTION!  
... Yet.

**Phoenix**: ...!

_"**I mean, I couldn't even confront Payne at the moment, it felt like it was already over, and it hasn't started yet!"**_

**Payne**: Defendant Dirk Lorson won't have a chance to get the "Not Guilty". This case is perfect, there is no escape, no way out, no...—

**Phoenix**: Okay, okay, got it!

_Gavel SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

**Judge**: Silence! I will have silence!  
... Please?

**Phoenix**: My bad, your honor.

**Judge**: Well then!  
Mr. Payne, your opening statement, please.

**Payne**: Of course, your honor.  
The prosecution...

_"**It was then when it happened... running steps were heard outside the courtroom, in a flash the door was opened and... **_

_**... Where was I again? Oh yeah, when I saw who opened the door, I couldn't do better than say..."**_

"_Door Crashes!"_

**??**: OBJECTION!

**Judge**: Wh-what's going on!?

**Payne**: What in the name of...

**Phoenix**: Holy sh--

"**... Not very brilliant."**

**??**: This case is mine... **fool**!

**Phoenix**: Y-you!

**Payne**: What is the meaning of th--  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

_"**And just**** like that she took over the prosecution, with Winston Payne unconscious, and the entire court stunned... and utterly confused, too. Me included."**_

**??**: Your honor, the prosecution is ready.

**Judge**: But what is the meaning of this, **Ms. Von Karma**!

_"**Franziska von Karma, daughter of genius, and deceased, 40-years perfect career Manfred von Karma****. She is a prosecutor too, by the way... if you didn't notice obviously (Maybe that wasn't necessary).**_

_**She used to be harsh, and even cruel sometimes, but she changed, and while she still isn't exactly very friendly, she definitely is more than before.**_

_**I wondered why she was there, then I made the connection... Germany... at least, I thought."**_

**vonKarma**: Your honor, there is no need to further prolong this trial, let's end this swiftly, understood?

**Phoenix**: OBJECTION!  
Ms. von Karma, first... nice to see you!  
Second, and now being serious, why are you here!?

**vonKarma**: Don't be such a fool, Phoenix Wright!  
Is there need to be a reason to prosecute this trial?

**Phoenix**: Aside that this was Winston Payne's case?

**vonKarma**: Foolishly fool who keeps asking foolish question that will foolishly lead to foolish answers.

_"**She tends to do that a lot, you know."**_

**vonKarma**: Does it really matter, Phoenix Wright?  
Are you afraid that you will lose if I prosecute?  
Remeber that you owe me one, the **Nickel Samurai Case**.

**Phoenix**: ...! I think you are right...

**vonKarma**: Well, your honor?

**Judge**: No objections?

**Phoenix**: No objections, your honor.

**??**: OBJECTION!

**Phoenix**: ...Huh?

_"**He managed to awake, I didn't think this was possible as he was stroke with one of Franziska's whippings of death."**_

**Payne**: I... obje--

_**"Once again, he got what he deserved, no one mess with her, I tell you."**_

**Payne**: Aahhh...

**_"Just like that, he fell on the floor again."_**

**vonKarma**: Objection overruled fool.

**Judge**: Yes, quite!

**Phoenix**: ... (This won't be a normal trial, will it?)

_**"****And so, the real trial began, however, I still don't know exactly the reason of Franziska's ****appearance, and more importantly, just who the heck is the defendant, I haven't had the chance to even met him yet! But oh well, whatever will be, will be, and what's more, we will know all of this for sure, how am I so sure? ... That's because we are in court!"**_

To be continued.


End file.
